Acnologia: The Human sin of Despair
by dragongodslayer7
Summary: Follow Acnologia as he travels with the seven deadly sins. As he try to repay for the sin he had commeted. And what is his relationship with Meliodas. P.s misspell Arnologia in the first chapter
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own fairy tail or seven deadly sins, please support the official release.**

…

 **On a mountain...**

The seven deadly sins were given a mission from the king to slay a black dragon which was roam through the air, many knights try to slay it, but were quickly overwhelmed by its power. So King Baltra Liones gave them a flute to which to use it on the dragon to be able stand against it.

"Man, I don't understand why the king wants us to this flute?", Ban complained as he looked at the flute, it was black with a dragon head as the foot joint, "We faced dragons before! How can this one be any different?".

"The king said that if it is who he think the dragon is, that we should used it!", Meliodas reply to his friend, he had worried expression, "I kinda hope it's not who I think it is either!".

"What you mean captain?", the giantess Diane asked her captain, "Do you know who this dragon is?".

Meliodas took time to gather thoughts, "Yeah, I might know who he is. And I hope i'm wrong, because if it's him, we might be in trouble!".

"Huh, what you mean captain? Is this dragon strong?", King asked the blonde as he floated in the air, "He can't be as strong as you!".

Meliodas had a serious look on his face, "Yeah, he might be as strong as me or more!", every sin was surprised by their leaders word, "So everyone be on their guard!".

…

They continue to climb the mountain, until they found a cave. It was twice as big as giantess, Meliodas held his hand in the air to signal them to stop and so walked forward to the cave, "Are you there?".

No response was given, he look at Ban, "Ban give the flute to Merlin. Everyone else get ready to to fight!", Ban did what his captain told him and handed the flute to the wizard. Meliodas walked more toward the entrance, he took a long breath and yelled, " **ARE YOU THERE, ARCHNOLIA?** ".

All of them waited and soon a powerful roar erupted from the cave, it had enough power to blew Meliodas a few inches, he drew his weapon, "Everyone get ready, he's coming!".

The ground began to shake as the dragon began to come out of it's cave. Every sin prepare their weapons, a claw soon came out of the cave as it try to smash Meliodas. But the blonde quickly dodge the attack. The dragon's head soon pop out of the cave, it was black with blue marking and the eyes were white. Soon all of it's body came out of the cave, it's body was massive and wings spread out.

The dragon soon released another roar, and looked at Meliodas, "Meliodas! Why do you seek me?", everyone was surprised it spoke all except Melodias, "Do you wish to bring me more despair than I already have?".

"No we here to stop you from you terrorizing any more kingdoms!", he pointed his sword at the dragon, "I suggest you do so peacefully.".

The dragon raised its claw in the air, to attack the captain. Everyone soon prepare to attack the beast, but it slam its fist on the ground, not harming anyone.

"Then take my head demon! I can not let my despair to go on anymore!", the dragon lowered its head to seem he was bowing, "Take it, so this pain can end. Or else I will go rampant once more! One are the only one to do it!".

Everyone was shocked by his answer, Melidos was shocked the most of all, "What, this is beyond you Archnolia! This better not be a trick or else..!".

"I ensure this is no trick!", the dragon growled at the blond, "Do what you must and hurry I cannot control myself, my despair will come soon!".

Meliodas look at the dragon with a disbelief, the dragon wasn't speaking a lie. Meliodas nodded, and rose his sword as to slay the dragon.

" _Finally my sin can be finally paid, I am sorry my friends. We will meet each other once more!_ ", the dragon thought to himself as Meliodas was delivering the blow.

 _ **SLASH!**_

…

The seven deadly sins came forward to king and Zaratras, Meliodas president him something underneath a large piece of cloth, "My king ,i wish to present to you something to prove to the death of the black dragon Archnolia!", Meliodas revealed a large black scaly dragon arm, "he was though one!".

"That is excellent, Meliodas! Sending you and the sins were an excellent choice!", Zaratras commented to them for their hard work.

"Thanks, commander, but we couldn't do it with someone help!", the blonde told the Great Holy Knight, "I would like to introduce him to you!".

"Really now? Someone help you and the sins? I would love to meet this person!", Zatara's order the captain of the sins to bring the person who had help them defeat the dragon.

Soon a man came in, he wore a black cape and black pants that had a white piece of cloth holding it and a necklace with blue fangs. His hair was white and also had blue tattoos on his body, he stood beside Meliodas.

"This guy right here help us alot! He knew dragon slayer magic!", Meliodas commented about the man's powers to the king and commander.

"Dragon slayer magic!", The king was surprised by the sin words, "That kind of magic has been lost for centuries! Tell me what is your name, young man?".

The man stared at the king, and soon at the blonde who gave a smiled and nod. The man sighed and look at the man, "My name is Arc, your highness!".

…

 **Moments before the current event…**

Meliodas swung his sword down at the dragon.

 _ **Slash!**_

The dragon soon saw that the sin had cut off his left arm of the dragon, "What?".

"Merlin! Used the flutes power to transfer all of Archnolia power to that arm!", Meliodas order the mage. She then began to play the flute, soon magical energy soon began to leave the black dragon to enter into the arm. The dragon soon began to shrink and somehow becoming more human like!

The dragon growl at the blonde, "What are you doing demon? I thought I told you to kill Me!", his voice soon began to become less raspy every moment, "Why are you going this?".

"Your sin will not wash away, if you died!", Meliodas yelled at the black dragon, "All the dragons you kill! They wouldn't forgive you for dying! So live and repay your debt to them, let go of your despair!". The dragon soon finished transforming and reviled a man, he had a shock expression.

"I see! I need to let go of my despair. Before I can died!", the man said in a rough voice he walked toward the sin, "Show me the way, demo.. No, Meliodas!".

The blonde smiled at the man, he rose his hand to shake the man's hand. The man rose his hand to shake it, both were in agreement.

…

 **Now..**

"King Liones, I would like this man to become one of the members, the seven deadly sin. Our secret sin, Human sin of Despair, Arc!", Meliodas asked the king for permission.

"If you wish, I will allow it!", the king told the blonde as response, "Arc you now here by one of the deadly sin as the secret sin of despair!".

Arcnhnolia bowed to the king, "Thank you! I will do my best to up hold this title!".

The king soon allow the sin to go on their way, the dragon human stay with the sins.

"So! Arc!", Ban said to the dragon human with arm around him, "The captain said your as strong as him, is that right?".

The dragon human gave him a dirty look, "I do not know it's been along time since, he and I fought with each other!", he soon removed the immortals arm from him, "And suggest not to touch me, if you don't want to die!".

The man smiled, "Really, now you kill me?", he smiled at the man, "I loved to see you try!". Arc ready his hand as claw grew out of them to attack the man, Ban reach for his weapon in response, until Meliodas stopped them.

"Woah, calm down the both of you!" Meliodas order them, "We don't want to mess up the whole castle with the both of you fighting now!". Arc soon put his hand back under the cape, and Ban put away his weapon.

"Hey, Arc go to Merlin. She'll go and make you an artificial arm for the one you lost!", the blonde told the dragon slayer.

"Don't you mean the one you cut off?", the dragon slayer reply having a tick mark on his forehead, "Why did you cut off arm, why not one of my wings?".

"Don't know! I just thought of the idea last second!", the captian reply, and soon received a punch on the head for Archnolia, causing the floor to crack.

"Hmp", the dragon slayer soon left to meet Merlin, to get a new arm.

He left Meliodas with a huge bump on his head, "You okay Captain?", the immortal asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay Ban. It's been a long time since I got punch from Arc!", he rubbed his wounded, "He still has that intense strength of his! Man, I forgotten how strong dragon slayer are!".

"You fought with them before?", Ban asked with a curious look on his face.

The blonde, "Yup, I mean their thought magic that are specific to slay dragons! They have to be strong!".

…

Archnolia follow his nose, since he was able to memoirs the sent of all the sins, as he return to them to the castle. He found the woman scent, it was behind wooden door. He open it and reviled, the woman making a potion in a pot, she turn to see the man, "Oh, you arrive Archnolia! I was working on the potion to make an artificial arm!".

She place in the final ingredient, and the potion became purple with a foul smell, "Now, Arc place your 'left' arm in the pot!". The dragon did what the wizard had told him to do and soon the purple substance garb his left side and began to form a arm. He saw it was change color into his skin color but, without his tattoos.

He was surprised at her handy work, "Thank you, Merlin. I am in your debt!".

"Thank you, that arm your, isn't as strong as your right.", she told the dragon slayer, "So I suggest not to over do it.".

"Do not fear, I still have dragon slayer magic, I wouldn't need to rely on my left arm as much.", he began to stretch his new left arm, "I probably kill every opponent I face in one hit!".

The woman smiled, "I could see that you may be able to!", it cause the man to give her a curious look, "I have a treasure to see power levels of a person. Your is now at 5200! I believe that your only at 10% of your strength! Your quite powerful!".

He could help but smiled, but also fill despair from her comment, " _I only gain this power for one reason, but now I must not let it haunt me!_ ".

"Now, let's got to the dining hall. I believe that the captain wants to celebrate for your arrival", she told the dragon slayer, "He always finding a reason to party!".

Archnolia was surprised to hear her say those words, he then smelled someone at the door. It was the knight who wore the giant purple armor, "Merlin and Arc, the captain is waiting at the diner hall to start the party!". Archnolia smell the knight once more, he smell like Meliodas for some reason.

He soon follow the knight to the diner hall, he was thinking on what his thoughts were on the sins. Did they also did unspeakable crime as him, whould he be able to trust them. It would matter with his time with them.

"I am now Archnolia the Human Sin of Despair!".

…

 **That is my first chapter…**

 **Please review...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the seven deadly sins…**

 **Sorry for the wait I just wanted more people to like it a bit more, this might be a quick chapter..**

…

 **Years later…**

Acnologia walked with his fellow sins, he now wore a dark blue armor with the symbol of a dragon on the breastplate and he also cut his hair short as well and in his right hand carried a rather large broadsword, "So Acno what do you think we were called on for?', asked his captain.

"It's probably because of our last mission Meliodas', he replied in a monotone voice, "we caused a lot of damage that time. The Head Captain Zaratras will probably scold us.".

"Ah man, but i really wanted to have fun at the festival!", Diane complained at the idea of missing out. Acnologia smelled something in the air, 'what is it? Is it..!'

"How about this first a scolding! Then the festival!", Meliodas cheered out loud as they enter in the chambers of the Captain. 'This scent it's.. Blood", to their horror they saw the Zaratas killed.

Acnologia and the sins soon heard something outside, they saw at least hundred of holy knights, "It's seem we are surround.", the dragonslayer told his commanders.

"Everyone we need to separate everyone!", Melidos commanded his fellow sins and each one of them went their different path.

…

Acnologia was able to escape from the place, but during the battle he lost his sacred treasure. The dragonslayer was in cavern of some sorts, he took off his armor leaving nothing but baggy pants, since it felt too stuffy. Acnologia aw he had nothing to do, but sleep. He laid on the floor and close his eyes.

…

 _He dreamed he was in a forest, and in his arms was a woman with blonde hair, "Anna, Anna. Please don't leave!"._

 _The women eyes began to close but continue to have a smiled, "I'll never forget you Acnologia! You were my first and only love!"._

" _Anna, Anna, Anna!", Acnologia saw as she close her eyes for the finally time, "No, how can i go on without you? It their fault! The Goddesses, the demons and the Dragons. I'll make feel this same despair i have. I'll kill all of them!". Acnologia soon began to grow and become more scaler, "I'll purge them from this earth! For i am the Dragon King!". He soon transform into the Black dragon of apocalypse._

….

 **Bam**

 **Bam Bam**

 **Bam Bam Bam**

The dragonslayer eyes awoken from his sleep he saw the cavern he was under shaking, "What in hell is going on up there? Well I better go check it out! " **Dragons Roar!** ".

…

On the surface…

Both Ban and Melidos were on the ground beaten. Both, Jericho and Gulia were close in on them. But, the ground that was separating was cracking underneath and a large magic beam came out of it. Melidos and eyes widen from the attack, 'that attack! It's..".

"Who among you have the guts to wake me from my slumber", a long white haired man commanded. He sniff the air, turn around and saw both, Ban and Melidos, "Hu, it's you two. I'm not surprised it you two!".

The man the turn to Jericho and Gulia, "You two smell discussing. Something i have smell in a long time.".

Giulia stared at the man, "Who are you?'.

The man stared at the two, "I am Acnologia, the Human Sin of Despair. The hidden sin of the seven deadly sin.". Making both Ban and Melidos smiled at his words.

…

 **I just want to throw a bone for you guys. But the next chapter will be longer. But please review.**


	3. Adoption

Hey I'm setting this fanfic for adoption message me if you want it!


End file.
